


Pounded in the Butt by the Ghostly Spirits of Time

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Spectrophilia, gallons of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: Twas the night before Christmast, and all through the house, not a hard Buck was exporing his body in a normal way, not even a bigfoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An homage to Mr. Tingle.
> 
> Thank you for your hard work.

It was the Week before Christmas, and Screwdge had just given my multi-racial transwoman employe Roberta a paid week off, sent home with a shiney new health insurance policy that would help cover poor Timothy's medical expenses. After closing up shop he went to the soup kitchen to make his annual donation and pass out some Christmas dinner.

Finally after a long day he went home and curled up in bed with a good book (Handsome Sentient Food Pounds My Butt And Turns Me Gay: Eight Tales Of Hot Food And Beverage Love). Soon the warmth of the geothermal heater, and the prose, soothed his aching bones.

Unfortunately, there was one bone that ached more than the rest. Pulling down the covers and releasing it from it's silken prison, he grasped the shaft tightly and slowly pulled down the foreskin, caressing the frenulum softly, and tugging at the mushroom top of his Monster Rocket.

"SCREWDGE!"

He practically leapt at the sound of his name, and fell deeply into several shades of deep red.

"Jacob Marley!"

This wasn't a profanity, for that was his name of his deceased business partner. His etherial form was chained to a St. Andrews Cross.

"Screwdge! You are a good man, and you fight the glorious fight against capitalism, but your soul is still broken and you are not yet liberated!"

"Tonight you will be visited by the 3 gay ghosts of Christmast. You must listen to what they say, and do everything they ask!"

"But what's happened to you Jacob?"

"I too was visited, and now the spooky sensual delightly sof dirty bondage ghost sex are mine forever!"

Just then a ghostly riding crop came out of nowhere, striking Jacob Marley on the nipple fiercely.

"Thank you Master! May I have another?" he yelped, before the scene faded away.

Shaken, excited and anxious, Screwdge tossed and turned in bed. Finally he got up and made himself a glass of warm chocolate milk. He drank it slowly, pondering what Jacob's new afterlife must be like. Finally he was able to sleep.

he woke with a start, at the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders..

"Huh... who...? You're the Ghosts of Christmast Past, Present and Future!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and you must loosen up your spectrophilic self and accept ghost dick! And we are here to help!"

"But does that mean I'll send forever chained to a cross getting hit in the nipples?"

"It can if that's what you would like!" they grinned in unison.

They were pale white, as if a soft dusting of icing sugar were applied. Their spectral bodies were firm and muscular, the chiseled features juxtaposed against their soft etherial forms. They were naked except for the pair of red and green boxer briefs on each, outlining their package, just waiting to be opened.

The one on the left was a young man of about 20, Eager and waiting. He must be the ghost of christmas future. The one in the middle was 40ish or so, but he was still in incredible shape. The last one was distinguished, well aged and yet muscular.

The Ghost of Christmast Past was taking Screwdges pajama pants off, while the Ghost of Christmast Future was unbuttoning his top. 

"We know you want this Screwdge. It's okay. Let it happen."

Screwdge shivered in the cold, as the apparitions divested him of the last of his clothing. 

The Ghost of Christmast Past sat down on the bed, while the Ghost of Chirstmast Future knelt in front, and started to suckle his spectral spigot.

Screwdge was transfixed as these two living greek statues of Adonis performed for him.

"Now it's time for your present!" said the other Ghost

The Ghost of Christmast future pulled his mouth off of the cock of the Ghost of Christmas Past, smiling the whole time. The Ghost of Christmast Present maneuvered Screwdges tight virgin ass on top of the ghostly engorged cock. 

The Spectral Penis stood at attention at his enterenceway, while the ghost of Christmas Future eagerly impaled his lips on Screwdges waiting dick. The Ghost of Christmas present strongly held Screwdges cheeks, staring deep into his eyes. Screwdge could only look back into the firey depths of eternity.

"You're ready aren't you?" More a statement than a question.

Screwdge nodded and whined a little as the ghost of Christmas Future worked his magical tongue, taking special care to work the frenulum like some kind of fleshy tootsie pop. 

The Ghost of Cristmast Present pushed Screwdge down, impaling him upon the past. The firey pain of his asshol subsided as the cool slippery ectoplasmic lube slid his passage. The pain was delicious.

Screwdge eeped as the Dick of Christmast Past settled against his prostate and he was sitting balls deep in the Lap of Christmast Past.

Slowly he was bounced up and down like a stick upon a drum while the Ghost of Christmas Future kept time with his mouth.

The Ghost of Christmas Present stood upon the bed, straddling the phantasmagorical fucking trio. Screwdge couldn't help himself and he devowered the Cock of Christmas Present immediately.

And just as immediately he got a salty Christmas surprise. Ropes of specral cum shot into teh back of this throat and his eyes widened in shock.

"We control time. The present will continue to cum, for that is the only time that is real. The future won't come until we're ready."

Screwdge could already feel a warmth in his bowels, he wasn't sure how it already happened, but the Ghost of Christmas Past had already cum inside of him. Pulling back he took the unending waves of cum in his cheeks giving him a chance to breathe, before burring his face into ballsack and swallowing deeply.

He got into a rhythm of swallowing, and soon he was on the edge just about to fire his own ropes into the Ghost of Christmas Future. 

The moment hung there, like a snowflake on it's winding journey to the ground, as he was tenderly embraced by the past, cun leaking out; while chugging bucketfulls of cum from the present, and praying for sweet release into the future.

He was on the edge...


End file.
